


It worked, didn't it? - a writing prompt

by chaosfay



Series: Ghanima and Solas [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Funny, Humor, Party Banter, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I based this off the party banter between Iron Bull and Sera about throwing her.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It worked, didn't it? - a writing prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Ghanima is my Lavellan mage. By far my favorite Inquisitor. Expect more about her!

"Never again," Ghanima said as she passed Iron Bull.  She didn't even bother looking him.  
  
"It worked, didn't it?"  He followed after her.  
  
Varric dusted himself off, "he has a point."  
  
"He almost got her killed!" Cassandra exclaimed as she wiped the blood off her sword before sheathing it.  
  
"That's not the point, Varric."  Ghanima said, her ochre colored skin darkening all the way to the tips of her ears.  "Throwing fire is one thing, but BEING THROWN is something else entire."  
  
Iron Bull couldn't help but laugh, "it was quite the sight.  You flipping through the air, throwing fire like that.  I didn't know mages could land so gracefully, though."  
  
"It's an elf thing." Varric said as he set Bianca across his back.  
  
Cassandra just made a disgust noise as she eyed Iron Bull, "you're lucky she knows how to land properly."  
  
Ghanima turned around abruptly, sending a stone fist flying into Iron Bull's chest.  Even with his training and physique it forced him back a few steps.  "Next time I'll aim at your head.  No more throwing me.  Sera said no, I said no, and you've thrown both of us now. Never. Again.  Are we clear?"   
  
\----  
  
They arrived at Skyhold several days, and bruises, later.  Solas greeted Ghanima as they entered, but backed away when he saw the rage on her face.  Turning to the other three, "what happened?"  
  
"Iron Bull threw her," Cassandra said as she rode in behind Ghanima.  
  
Ghanima dismounted, handing the reins over to Blackwall as he came to check out what was going on.  "Several times, in fact.  Please take note of his appearance."  
  
Varric dismounted, with aid, as Iron Bull came in threw the gates.  The large man's good eye was nearly swollen shut, one arm black from bruising, and he was sporting a nasty burn on his back.  Dismounting provided more evidence he was in pain when he winced.  It was likely had several more bruises on his legs.  
  
"Nothing he can't handle, I suspect."  Cassandra said, almost proudly.  
  
"She did warn you," Varric said as he walked away, heading towards the tavern.  
  
"I've had worse," he tried laughing, but it was followed by a groan of pain.  "Much worse."  
  
"See to your wounds, please."  Cassandra said as she walk by, a smile on her face.  
  
"And stop throwing us!" Sera yelled as she approached, clearly flustered and possibly angry.  "We're not rocks!"  
  
"You should have seen her.  Fire, lightning, and even ice.  Not once did she land wrong.  You elves must have cat blood in you."  Bull tried smiling, but it came out all wrong resulting in a wince.  
  
"You're lucky I wasn't present.  Had you thrown me-" Solas spoke calmly.  
  
"You're too weird to throw."  Bull walked away, limping slightly with a hand on his ribcage no doubt due to a few being broken or bruised.  
  
Ghamima stood beside Solas, smiling at each other.  "He didn't let me finish."  
  
"Let him think you'd kill him.  I'm fairly certain you would have enjoyed it."  Ghanima placed a kiss on the taller elf's cheek before leading him away.  
  
Meanwhile Blackwall and Sera were laughing, tears running down their faces, and Sera falling onto the ground.


End file.
